A Different Version
by Master Solitarius
Summary: A different take on Twilight. A bit of my own insanity mixed with all kinds of inspirations. Let's see how this'll turn out!


_Tick tack,  
says the clock,  
Tick tack,  
time to duck_

She tapped her nails on the wooden table next to her, synchronized with the clock on the wall, every movement she made, every thought she had. On, off, on, off. Her mother tried not to stare at her, looking away to all sides but hers. She couldn't help but giggle at the sight of the nervous woman who was so scared of her own little daughter. Then again, it was one of those nights she had been naughty again.

_On the floor he lies,  
with the last breath  
It is here that he dies,  
his flesh is my bread._

"Mommy" She put on her most innocent face as she confronted her mother, gazing in those eyes that pretty much resembled a deer caught in the headlights of a truck. "You think sending me to daddy will fix this?" With a soft push on the armrests of the couch, she stood up and walked over to the body, crouching next to it. She trailed her finger over the body, making a painting with blood on the man's face.

"You know" She kept drawing on the face, showing a very disturbing joy in it. "This is your fault. You brought him here." Those words caused her mother to froze in fear. Their eyes met again and the girl stood up again. Keeping her mother in view, she walked over to the large wooden table leading to the kitchen. "It's time to punish you too." Her mother begged and screamed as her daughter marched on to her with a bloody kitchen knife.

== 2 Months Later ==

"Isabella!" An man roughly around the age of 35 waved at her. She ran over towards him, dropping her bags just before she jumped in his arms. "Daddy!" She gave him a tight hug, relieved to see her father after far too much time has passed. He smelled of beer and cigarettes. But that didn't bother her, if anything, she found it a soothing smell. Her father had been working long hours due to a recent case that managed to shock the city of Forks.

He told her about it, partly fearful she too would become a victim. Recently various girls had been kidnapped from high schools, never to be found again. Families were torn apart as police officers had to stop both attempting vigilantes placing themselves as well as innocents at risk while at the same time investing all their resources in trying to find the culprit, or culprits if there were more. Because of this the staff was over extended, forcing the current personnel to work long shifts.

The tired gaze in her father's eyes told her as much. "Let's go" She couldn't help but detect that little trace of fear in his voice as he looked around. He was trying to subtle, but failed. To be fair, nobody was subtle as parents across the terminal looked around nervously, trying to find anyone, anything, that could pose a threat to their daughters. He picked up her bags and the two of them made their way to his car.

Right before they reached the entrance, she felt a hand grasp her arm. She saw a homeless woman holding her arm, her eyes wide open. "No, don't go, they'll grab you too." That fear in the woman's eyes made her smile. She didn't know why but whenever she saw that looked she grew ecstatic, just wanting to inflict as much pain as possible. She crouched beside her and pulled her towards herself.

In the blink of an eye her left hand was around her throat, squeezing out the air. The woman tried to wrestle free, but failed as she was overpowered by the healthy young girl. "Don't TOUCH me!" She pulled her right arm free from the grasp and smacked the woman in her face with the palm of her hand. She stood up again,slight shivers crossing her back as she felt happier than ever, when she felt the woman's hand around her left ankle.

"You're daring, I'll give you that." She kicked her in the face, causing the woman to roll over covering it with her hands. She looked around a bit, nobody seemed to notice. There were plenty of homeless everywhere to occupy them. Her father turned around, looking for her. Putting on her best "innocent daughter" face again, she ran over to him. "Sorry daddy, there was a homeless woman there, I felt so sad for her."

Her father smiled, but warned her gently as well. "Be careful, many of them are quite desperate and who knows what they'll do to a young girl." She knew she had to be very careful when in range of these dangerous homeless people. She looked around one last time. She was the victim here, that woman assaulted her, yes, that was the truth, right? She shook her head, no time to doubt her own truth, the one and only truth.

Smiling she followed her father into the car. It wasn't a very fancy one at that, a Volkswagen, the poor man's car. At least, that's how she felt. Her father was a police man, he should be driving a police car to pick her up. "Why aren't you in a police car?" Her father was adjusting the mirror to optimize his view. He turned his head right a bit. "Sorry dear, others on a patrol, they needed the car to get around and I was off duty."

She sulked. She knew she shouldn't, after all, she was a princess and princesses don't sulk. But then, princesses didn't ride around in a Volkswagen either. Her father started the engine. It made a loud roaring sound before it finally started to move. She looked out the window, she saw everyone laughing at her. At least, she thought they were laughing at her. Her father didn't seem to mind anything, either ignoring it or not seeing it.

But he was a cop so it wasn't strange if he could resist ridicule from the plebeians around them. He pulled out a cigarette and put it in his mouth. Being the good daughter she always was, she pulled a lighter out of his bag and lit the cigarette. He gave a satisfactory grunt. As he opened the window to let the smoke out, he twitched his right hand a bit. That meant he was going to start about a subject that made him uncomfortable, or nervous. Probably her mother.

She decided to beat him to it. "She left with a man named Phil, a minor league baseball player." Her father looked displeased. She knew why. For him, she was the perfect woman, but she decided to betray her father and through him betray her, her own daughter. It was an unforgivable crime, one for which none could repent. "She couldn't even say goodbye, could she?" She looked at her father compassionately. "Sorry dad, but I guess she didn't care enough."

The look in his face hardened after that and the rest of the journey was a quiet one.

== A Half Hour Later ==

The house wasn't too shabby, it wasn't too great either. It lacked the beauty she had hoped it would have. But she'd make due, being very creative. Her father picked up the bags and moved them upstairs. As expected, she had the biggest room in the house. It seemed her father had pulled out his wallet as the room was gorgeous. A large round bed in the middle, covered with all kinds of teddy bears and other stuffed toys. The room was nice and pink, very colourful.

All kinds of makeup were gather on a large saloon with a pretty golden mirror. She tapped it to see if it was real, but it was just imitation. Her father stood in the doorway, looking pretty pleased. "I know it's not perfect, but I saved months for this." She turned around, tears in her eyes, and jumped in his arms. "Oh daddy, it's perfect! I love it!" She felt so happy, so incredibly happy right now. This would be a very good year.

Her father was pleased with that. "I'll leave you to yourself, I'm on duty soon. The kitchen has some snacks in it and there are a few DVDs placed next to the television." He was about to walk away as he suddenly remembered something. "Oh and if anything, ANYTHING, happens, call me. My number is next to the fridge." She nodded like a good little girl, kissed him on the cheek and wished him a great night.

As she heard the door slam, she walked to the window. She saw some people walking by occasionally, but none of them seemed to be interesting. It was a late evening however and she felt so tired, so very tired. And tomorrow she would go to school and meet all kinds of new friends, new teachers and new ways to have fun. Before jumping on her bed, she opened her bag and pulled out an old teddy bear, called Mr. Teddy.

"Isn't it great Mr. Teddy? I am looking forward to it all. I want to kill them all and bathe in their blood." Hearing those words, she placed her hand before her mouth and giggled. "No, I don't want to kill them, I want to make friends, many friends." She argued a bit with herself over which path was more fun before finally drifting off, her teddy bear safely in her arms.

== The Next Day ==  
Her father hadn't returned home yet, so she had to make her own breakfast. She hoped he would surprise her with breakfast on bed, but he didn't. So she made her own, consisting out of fresh milk with cornflakes and a lot of sugar. What girl didn't like that? After she finished her meal she drank a glass of tomato juice, pretending it was human blood. "Oh no, don't drink my blood, no." She pretended to be a victim terrified of the glass' content.

"Foolish mortal, your blood is MINE!" She drank the entire content of the glass in one go. With a large grin on her face, she turned around and grabbed her bag. "Time to go to school!" Mr. Teddy was in her bag, the two of them ready for a grand adventure. She opened the door, the sunlight beaming onto her face and they marched on, to adventure! When she arrived at the school she managed to attract the attention of many students.

People whispered and pointed at her. She knew she was amazing, but to be this popular already was fascinating, even to her. These low lives had the chance to appreciate a true princess and they didn't fail at that. She couldn't help but have an even wider grin on her face. She pulled out a paper from her pocket, telling her which class to go. It was confusing a bit at first. When she asked someone, anyone, they tended to freeze. Probably too impressed by her beauty.

But she didn't find the right classroom eventually. It was so nice. The teacher inside looked at her, coughed a bit and signalled the class to be silent. "Everyone, I'd like to present a new student. She'll be joining us so I hope you'll make her feel welcome." She had prepared for this moment, put on her best make up and her best haircut. Even her best clothes. A nice long black dress, with pink lipstick, green eye gloss and a gorgeous white powdered face.

"Hello everyone, my name is Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella."

!- Author's Note: -  
This is an experimental story. Based on the reception it will either stay a single  
chapter or I will add more to make it a true story. Any form of compliments/  
criticism are appreciated.


End file.
